sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Fioriboy
Jamie "Fioriboy" Fiori joined SOTF in Febuary 25th 2010 via TVTropes.com, making him one of the many SOTF members to have found the site via that method. V4 Characters Marty J. Lovett: Fioriboy's first character, Marty is something of a coward who freaks out at the first sign of trouble. Being a pessimist for the majority of his life, Marty thinks of himself as nothing more than canon fodder to die horribly at the hands of one of some "Rizzolo Wannabe". As a result, he's treated everyone he's met as if they were Kazuo Kiriyama themselves. Only time will tell if Marty will ever finally get a grip on himself, or lose his mind to the stress of the game... Joshua Krakowski: Fioriboy's second character, a far more optimistic and fun loving character than Marty who loves to crack jokes and chill out with friends. However, during the game, he fails to take the situation seriously until an aquaintance of his winds up dead because he didn't keep up with him. From there on, Joshua has seen it as his duty to try and protect those around him and stop what happened to Everett from happening to anyone else. Maxwell Lombardi: Fioriboy's third character, and undeniably his most villainous. Maxwell started out believing that he could find a way off the island which didn't involve killing people, only to give in to temptation once he realises that he actually enjoys the power killing people gives him. Since then, he's become one of the top killers of V4, with an impressive kill count which has surpassed some of SOTF's most infamous killers. Also, the fact that he happens to be both evil AND English happens to be something of a coincidence. Vera Osborne: Fioriboy's fourth character, and as of yet the only one to bite the dust. Vera died almost the moment Fioriboy realised that he found writing her to be incredibly tedious compared to his other characters, and decided to hero sacrifice her to save Daisuke Nagazawa (Who in an annoying twist of fate ended up going inactive and dying offscreen). In the brief time when she was alive, she was a pretentious and somewhat vain woman who VERY nearly decided to play the game, but ultimatly her moral compass stopped her from doing so. Shortly afterwards, she ended up with a bullet in the eye. Favourite Stuff '''Favourite Movies: '''Shaun of the Dead, Little Shop of Horrors, Scott Pilgrim VS The World, Pulp Fiction, Toy Story 3, Versus, From Dusk Till Dawn, Jurassic Park, No Country for Old Men, The Incredibles. '''Favourite Comics: '''Watchmen, Scott Pilgrim, The Walking Dead and some of the older Marvel/DC comics. '''Favourite Anime: '''Death Note, Naruto, Gurren Lagann, Trigun, Dragonball (Out of nostalgia), Yu-Gi-Oh! (Also out of nostalgia), Bleach (Well, kind of anyway). '''Favbourite TV Shows: '''Doctor Who, The Goodies, Spaced, Father Ted, Futurama, The Simpsons, Family Guy (Precancellation). '''Favourite Video Games: '''Mass Effect 1 & 2, ANYTHING by Valve, The Movies, GTA4, Fallout 3, Arkham Asylum, Call of Duty 4, Shadow of the Colossus. Category:Current Handlers Category:V4 Handlers Category:V5 Handlers Category:V6 Handlers